


No matter what

by Kurohebi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heaven help these two, M/M, Madara and denial are friends, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Self-sacrificing Senju Tobirama, There will be fluff too, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: Tobirama hated being hurt. In his opinion there was not a normal person who loved being hurt. So just like any other person in their right mind, he made everything to not to get hurt, even when he was on missions. And him being a sensor always helped accomplishing this goal.But there was one ultimate truth about him, that made this goal impossible. He would do anything to spare the ones he loves from pain, even if that means that he will get hurt in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Tobirama hated being hurt. In his opinion there was not a normal person who loved being hurt. So just like any other person in their right mind, he made everything to not to get hurt, even when he was on missions. And him being a sensor always helped accomplishing this goal.

But there was one ultimate truth about him, that made this goal impossible. He would do anything to spare the ones he loves from pain, even if that means that he will get hurt in the process.

 

*~*~*

 

He was just four years old when it happened first. He was by any means a child anymore, he already started training to be a shinobi, the perfect weapon for his father. The father that firstly thought of him as an abnormal weakling just because he was born as an albino. Too white for being a real Senju, and his eyes too red to be called normal. But who after discovering his unique brain wanted to shape him into the perfect solider, as his big brother, Hashirama, was too kind and always lived in his dreams to be one. 

It was the day, when his littlest brother was born. It wasn’t excuse to slack off on training though. So, when they got the news that his mother went into labor, their father just nodded, and went back to command their training. Hashirama though didn’t have any of it, he loudly exclaimed that he wants to see his new sibling as soon as possible, and they should do the same. But their father didn’t like his idea, not even a bit. Tobirama could already see what Butsuma wanted to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He shoo-d away his brother and made sure he got his father’s full attention with the excuse of wanting to train harder, even if he wanted to see his infant brother just as much as his older sibling.

That day he went home even later than usually and was more tired, with so many bruises his snow-white skin looked like an art with reds and greens all over him. That didn’t stop him from going straight to his mother to see the now Senju. The little boy didn’t stop crying even as their mother tried to calm him down. Kawarama was sitting next to their mother with hands on his ears, while Hashirama stood next to them pouting. Most likely he tried to calm the little one, but that probably just cried even louder. Tobirama stood in the doorway watching his mother with the little boy, until his mother looked up at him, and smiled.  
\- Welcome home Tobi. Come here, meet your new brother. His name is Itama.

Tobirama obeyed without question. He reached out to hold him, and their mother hold him out without any fuss, she knew he loved children, something his father didn’t knew about, he would have seen it as weakness. He carded Itama into his arms and started to croon a lullaby for him. To nobody’s surprise Itama calmed down and even fell asleep. Kawarama put his hands down with a relieved sigh, while Hashirama pouted even harder. The moment only lasted until he felt their father’s chakra approaching the house. He gently put Itama back in his mother’s arms and left the room.

After that his mother hadn’t lived much longer. Only a few months, before an illness took her to the heaven. The funeral was a silent one, only Hashirama sobbed loudly while standing next to his brothers. Kawarama cried too, but much more silently, while gripping Tobirama’s hand what wasn’t occupied by an infant Itama. It was his duty to look out for his siblings now, even more than before. He couldn’t cry before them, they needed to know that they can depend on him, even if their father is useless in this sense. He didn’t even glance at the coffin twice before he went off like nothing was amiss. 

He hated him for it. He should have been the one to offer comfort to his children. But he didn’t do it, so it fell on Tobirama’s shoulders, who swore to be the parent to his younger siblings that he never got, even if that meant more cruel and hard training to be a perfect ninja to always come back from the missions and battlefields. He made it to be his goal, to always come back unharmed to be there for his loved ones. As Hashirama couldn’t hold himself any longer and hugged him tight with care for the baby in his arms, and cried into his neck, his goal shifted a little, he didn’t mind the thought of being hurt if he could save the ones he cares for.

 

*~*~*

 

He was only nine when he came home to the news. Kawarama was killed, it felt like a punch in the gut. He didn’t know what to do, his precious brother died. He was just only seven for heaven’s sake! How cruel the life could be to kill children. He wanted to slip onto his knees and cry his eyes out but couldn’t do it. He was trained too much into a killing machine to let the façade slip away in front of his cruel father, who, again hadn’t have a tear in his eyes at the news that his son died. But Hashirama didn’t have that much self-control as his younger brother and started saying things he shouldn’t have said. Tobirama was too preoccupied with his grief to act immediately. 

Their father’s palm already collided with Hashirama’s cheek when he came to his senses and immediately stood before him. He got their father’s attention on himself so he will leave his brothers. Even if he acted like he had no feelings he hoped his brothers knew him well enough to believe he would do anything for them. He even threw away anything in himself that resembled a child so his brothers wouldn’t need to do the same. He became the perfect solider to his father so Hashirama could live his life free to dream of a better future.

 

*~*~*

 

He was in the compound when Itama had his first serious mission alone. Their father assigned him to go as he was the youngest and the smallest of them all. He assigned his seven years old son to a mission alone, Tobirama was furious. How dare he! It would have been better if he went or even Hashirama. But he couldn’t do anything about it, so he just kept his sensor abilities at the widest range so he could feel his little brother as he made his way home. He was nearly at the line of their territory when Tobirama sensed it. Three grown up Uchiha shinobis made their way towards Itama. He didn’t think before he acted. He grabbed the nearest sword and set off to save his remained little brother. 

When he arrived there, the three Uchiha already crowded him, and Itama was shivering with fear, he knew he will die. But neither of them calculated Tobirama into the fight. He killed the three me without much fuss, it wasn’t his first kill, he did it fast but precisely. He hardly got any blood on himself, just his sword bathed in it. After he cleaned it as much it could be with the motion he was taught, he went over to Itama, who seemed to come out of shock. His tears didn’t want to stop, and he jumped on him when he arrived near him.  
“Shh, I won’t let anyone kill you. I will murder them before they could manage it.” He murmured into his ear, as he started walking home with him still clinging onto him. 

Along the walk he convinced the younger to cling onto his back and let himself get a piggy back-ride home, as that will be faster. He made it home in an hour as he didn’t really rush to get back but tried to be as fast as possible so he could have his brother in the safest place he knew. It was expected that most of the clan will wait for his arrival as they never seen him leave like that. Hashirama was the first to approach them when he saw them. The question in his eyes formed into understanding when he spotted the smaller boy on his back. When they finally arrived at their destination the clansmen already went to continue doing their works. 

The only ones still waiting were their father and one of their medics. He put Itama down but made sure to stand in front of him. It was the first time his father was angry at him for something he did. He knew it will come but it didn’t matter, he didn’t dodge the slap. His cheek burnt because of it, but he didn’t regret his actions which saved Itama’s life. Something must have been seen in his eyes or the way he held himself as their father just became even angrier.  
“Follow me.” he spat out to him and started walking. They could hear some murmur about ‘teaching a lesson’ and ‘learning his place’ but nothing more. Tobirama started dutifully following him, but not before a ‘keep him safe’ sentence left his mouth addressed to Hashirama.

 

*~*~*

 

Itama was part of many battles, he was very good in dotons and even better at healing. He didn’t have Hashirama’s incredibly much chakra for it nor did he have Tobirama’s rock solid chakra control, but he had an incredible talent and the need to help in him. So yeah, he had been in many battles before this, but never against the Uchiha. 

And he had talent for one more thing, he always chose the worst enemy out of everyone. That happened in this battle too. He blindly started to fight, and before Tobirama could go against Izuna, as always, Itama somehow started fighting against him. It wouldn’t had to mean anything, but Tobirama was pretty sure he knew his opponent very well after so many battles. Itama had no chance against him, after all Izuna was nearly Madara’s equal on the field. He wanted to switch with Itama, as he himself was fighting against a younger and less experienced Uchiha, Hikaku, if he heard right. But that seemed to be a little more challenging than he expected it, as even if he was not as good at jutsus as Tobirama, he had brain, and knew how to use it, unlike Izuna. It would have pleased him to have an opponent who challenges him mentally if Itama’s life wasn’t in danger. He eventually managed to shake him off without killing him, but he still was late. 

He was just in time to see the motion, as Izuna’s katana became bloodied with his little brother’s blood. All reasons left him, everything became red as he made his way towards them, before Izuna can land the last blow and take away Itama’s life. He hadn’t counted the dead bodies he left behind himself but knew he managed to kill at least a dozen Uchiha. Still he just barely managed to redirect Izuna’s sword before he can kill Itama. He used his best and biggest suiton jutsu to fight back the Uchiha while calling out for Hashirama to retreat. Hashirama didn’t need to be told twice, he knew Tobirama wouldn’t call for something like this unless it’s really needed. He signaled the retreat even if he knew their father would like to keep fighting. He made sure to look at Madara before he withdrew from their fight. He made his way straight to Tobirama to ask what happened, but he when he saw the bloody Itama on the ground he instantly understood it. He forgot how to breath until he noticed that his youngest brother is still breathing. Tobirama was the first to speak.  
“Anija heal him. I’ll cover the retreat. Just take him and heal him.” He didn’t care he’d sounded desperate as he truly was. He would do anything to keep both of them safe, he even promised Itama that he won’t let him die…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my normal work time, so it's complete accident that it's done by now. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Izuna knew something was strange when the next battle with the Senju started. Firstly, he didn’t see anywhere the two colored Senju but was sure that he didn’t die. Tobirama would have killed him at first sight if the younger was dead, he somehow knew it. Maybe because when he nearly killed his brother, he saw the same thing in his eyes what Madara often had when he felt his little brother’s life threatened. 

Secondly there was a strange calculating look in the albino’s eyes, as if he tried to solve some incredibly hard problem. But the must suspicious thing was his opponent’s stances. While he usually had perfect ones, he somehow had them sloppy this time. And his movements were ones, as if he was in pain. He didn’t know why he was able to pinpoint it, maybe his Sharingan was the reason. Then something unbelievable happened. Tobirama jumped above him with a hand on his shoulder, just his bare hand, without any weapon. And for a second, he looked him in the eyes. Then he just vanished. He just stood in the middle of the battlefield, completely alone, without his opponent to fight against. It was a weird feeling.

Then he saw him. He was on the other side of the field. That was strange enough, he shouldn’t have been able to cross that distance in seconds. But then he saw an even more disturbing thing, he was between their fathers. With two swords impaling his body. But he wasn’t the one who fell onto his knees first. The two adult men did.

 

*~*~*

 

Tobirama looked his father dead in the eyes while the older started to fall onto his knees.  
“What did you do?! How dare you disobey me?” He tried to shout through of the blood in his mouth.  
“I protected my family from you. Don’t worry if you don’t die from the injury, my poison will definitely end you.” Tobirama stated with icy voice. 

Before he himself could fall on his knees he used his new jutsu again and appeared next to Izuna. He knew it was foolish, he at least should have marked Hashirama, but he didn’t have time for that. So, he could just hope that the younger Uchiha wouldn’t kill him, as he too left him alive, even going against his father’s orders. 

If everything has happened as Butsuma ordered, he would have marked Izuna and then deliver him to be killed with his father. But he couldn’t make himself do it. He nearly lost his little brother and couldn’t imagine himself to put Madara in that spot too. But he couldn’t tell why he had these thoughts, but he didn’t care, if he can help it no older brothers will lose their younger siblings ever again.

He fell on his knees beside his opponent, and already sensed his brother’s chakra as Hashirama made his way towards him. But he wasn’t alone, Madara was with him, probably trying to save Izuna from him. It was laughable if someone’s life was at stake that was his. Even if the Uchiha won’t kill him, he still could bleed out. Maybe not if Hashirama heals him. To his surprise Izuna didn’t reach for his katana to kill him, instead he stepped back to allow their older siblings place.  
The battlefield was filled with silence, nobody knew what to do. Both Clan Head was dead. And the heirs, the new Clan Heads now, didn’t ordered anything. Both clan’s members had enough of fighting but never said anything as the Heads wouldn’t care about their opinions. Everybody lost so many relatives, friends and lovers in a war nobody knew why started. They were tired of it. Maybe the new Clan Heads will bring a new era for them. As both were famous in their own respective clan in a way as they both wanted peace. So everybody stayed still and watched the scene unfold.

Tobirama felt himself dragged into a hug by his older brother, it felt nice to be in his embrace even if he was hurt. He saw as Madara did the same to Izuna, who by any means was not happy about it in the slightest. He looked up into Hashirama’s brown eyes.  
“Anija, offer peace. It’s your chance.” He said to him seriously to let him know he must do it now. Hashirama shook his head as to signal ‘it can wait’ but Tobirama didn’t have any of it, he shoved his own hand out towards the two Uchihas. 

Izuna didn’t wait, he shoved off his brother of himself and stepped closer, he knew he was alive because the white haired Senju decided that. He accepted the hand, then pulled his brother closer to do the same. The new Clan Heads shook hands and with that accepted to talk about peace, and even the idea to build the village they both wanted.

Tobirama’s painful groan started them back into reality. Hashirama was the first to speak up.  
“Let me heal you Tobes, this cannot wait much longer.” And went to pull out the swords from his abdomen, but Tobirama stopped him.  
“I told you not to call me that. Call out for Itama, it will be safer and faster if you both were here.” Reasoned the younger.  
“But he is in the compound, he is too far away to make it on time, you could bleed out by that time!” He was frantic he needed to heal him, as soon as he can. He would be lost without him, he is the cold headed one who always shouts him down into the dirt if he does something unbelievably stupid stuff but still fixes it and always loves him as he is. He always depended on him in a lot of things, just like everyone else.

“No, he is not. He is in the woods.” Tobirama pointed at the woods right from them. “Approximately 200 meters from here.” Two Senju took off to bring him, while the Uchihas gathered together and waited for their Clan Head and heir.   
“After you heal me, be prepared I’ll murder our brother for coming near the battlefield even after I forbid him.” He muttered as Itama ran towards them. Hashirama couldn’t help but laugh until he had tears in his eyes, trust his little brother to plot murders even on his deathbed.  
“Nii-san are you okay? What happened? What should I do? Please don’t die.” Itama was at least as dramatic as Hashirama, Tobirama didn’t know how he managed to survive this long with them under one roof.

“I’m definitely not okay, as you can see two swords in me, what explains what could have happened. And I won’t die if you get yourself together and do the thing you are the best at.” He rolled his eyes as Itama let out a soft ‘oh’ and instantly focused his chakra onto his hands and converted it with ease into green healing one. Hashirama pulled out the swords and he too started healing him. It just took minutes till he was able to stand up and walk as if nothing happened. His brothers were good in healing he could admit it. That still didn’t stop him from slapping his little brother upside the head for ignoring his order to stay safe in the compound. Itama whined and pouted with the excuse that he stayed safe, just a bit closer than Tobirama allowed him. That earned him an icy glare. He immediately shut up, he knew how terrifying Tobirama could be if he wanted to be, so he just swallowed and stayed silent as a grave.

The two clans left with the promise to meet up for peace talks in a week. As that was plenty of time to let their elders see reason and come up with a treaty. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy but for the sake of the children they needed it to work out.

 

*~*~*

 

It took nearly three months to sign the damn papers and nearly an entire year to come up with plans for the village. Nearly another to start building it and move there. And to decide which clans should they invite. On those peace talks it was mostly Hashirama’s duty to speak from his heart and Madara’s to say normal benefits that would mean the invited clan would join. But not every talk went this easily. Sure, the Sarutobi clan joined easily as they were already allies of the Senju. But in the harder cases such as the Nara clan, they made sure Hashirama’s sentences was written by Tobirama and Madara with the revise of Izuna who was a little brat who loved finding mistakes in others’ works.

Eventually every clan moved in the newly founded village. The two shinobis known as the founders got it a name too. It was Madara’s idea and Hashirama sulked for an entire hour after hearing it, but everyone else accepted it and that was the birth of Konohagakure and the will of fire. They just needed a respective leader, the Hokage. Even though Hashirama insisted to let Madara be the one, the Clan Heads wanted the Senju to lead them. He feared Madara would take offense and break up their friendship, but the other man just laughed into his face, saying he don’t want even more paperwork to do.  
But he never calculated in the fact, that Hashirama was completely uncapable doing it. So everyone else’s work was doubled, which meant mostly Tobirama and Madara, as the youngers didn’t want to be in an office doing boring paperwork. Itama was excused as he started working in the hospital, and Izuna insisted that he will keep an eye on the clan till his brother worked, the brat. This was how Madara happened to be in the same office as Tobirama, just the two of them, as Hashirama already got an office just for himself. And he would never tell anyone if they asked him, but after some years when he got to know the white haired Senju more he started finding him attractive.

Sure, he was a sarcastic bastard on his better days, but he was still kind of beautiful. Maybe others found his coloring disturbing but Madara liked it, it made him exotic. Not that he ever thought of him like that, no, never. After all the guy was his best friend’s little brother, it didn’t matter how impressive were his red eyes that looked almost like a Sharingan just without the tomoes. So, he always made sure to not to let himself think about these things, or when he did to always lock the thoughts into a box in his mind to never investigate it again. Which he never kept, and his mind always wandered there against his will.  
Mostly on lonely nights when he tried to picture that face in extasy and thoughts fill his head of what he wants to do to that snow-white man, to leave so many love-bites on him that everyone in the village knows who he belongs to. But always as the sun rises, he doesn’t let himself day-dream of such things. He keeps his heart locked in denial, so the genius can never find out and mock him about his feelings. That’s for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeey, another chapter finished. I'll be honest, this story writes itself, literally, I had a plan what and how to write, and then it just got out of my hands. But i still like it, it just became a bit more challenging to make sense. Hope you'll enjoy it. Comments are always welcomed :D

Madara was furious, Izuna just came home from a mission with Tobirama and he was injured. While the Senju didn’t even had a scratch! He knew in his rational brain that these things can happen, but his emotions were over the roof. Mostly his protective instincts about his little brother. That didn’t matter that said brother was already 25 years old man and could make his own decisions and would be able to deal with his problems. But that isn’t how his brain works in these situations, so when he had seen Izuna bloodied and the Senju completely fine, he hadn’t paid attention to what Izuna said. So, he followed his instincts and went after Tobirama.

The younger man already took off his armor when he caught up with him, but still, not even a scratch was on him. Madara let his pettiness show in that moment and said things he shouldn’t have. Things he didn’t believe in, but his temper was always short and even shorter when it came to Izuna, his only remained family member.  
“How dare you walking here content with yourself, when your comrade is injured?! My little brother is full of injuries, and you don’t even bat an eye. You are the worst, utterly the worst I know. Don’t you dare come near him again if you don’t even have any idea, what is sympathy towards the injured ones. You should have been the one who got hurt, you selfish bastard. I hope you will be more hurt than him so I can have a good laugh!” He shouted, it didn’t matter that he didn’t mean them, that it was just the anger that made him say these cruel things. He didn’t let himself feel regret he just turned around and walked away. He didn’t see how Tobirama flinched at his words, nor did he see the determination in his eyes.

 

*~*~*

 

Tobirama was incredibly tired, he just got home from the mission where he got severely injured but at his last effort, he activated his seals to heal himself and get some chakra to fight. Izuna declined his offer to heal him too, saying that he had less injuries than Tobirama, as he was protected by the Senju. His seals weren’t as pretty as Mito’s, but they were working, so he never complained about them. He traced his fingertips on them, the scars on his face that he infused with chakra and made them into seals to be always red as his eyes are. It was another thing that shoved his failure.

And again, he couldn’t keep his promise, to keep the ones he loves safe. Izuna was injured and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he cared for him. But that wasn’t the main point, he hurt Madara, not physically but mentally. He let him get hurt, even if he was one of the few he ultimately wanted to protect. It didn’t matter that he was dead on his feet and didn’t have chakra left, he needed to do something. He needed to be punished for causing Madara pain. And it needed to be delivered from an Uchiha too. He just needed to find one, who was willing to spar against him without asking questions. As if on cue Hikaku walked into his eyes sight.

“Hikaku, come spar with me.” He didn’t phrase it as a request, Hikaku already knew him well enough not to expect blandly put together words. He had sparred with Hikaku dozens of times, he can say he likes him, as he can challenge him mentally even in the heat of a spar. So, he knew he chose the right person. He just needed to let him injure him some but make sure it doesn’t look too suspicious. He will suffer just as Madara wanted him to. He won’t heal those injuries, he deserves them after all. As Hikaku nods and they set off to one of the training grounds he knows he hit the jackpot with this Uchiha, he waited their spar.

He would do anything Madara said to him, even if that meant getting hurt. He somehow managed to fell for the man after all. He didn’t know when that happened, the unasked-for feeling was just there one day, and turned his world upside down. It wasn’t ethic, to fall for his brother’s best friend. But his traitorous heart, which was in stone according to a lot of people, didn’t care about it, and started acting on his own. Like the time when it was so hot that Madara tied up his wild hair and took off his shirt in the office, Tobirama was out of there as soon as was possible as he couldn’t fight down his blush. That image after that usually visited his head when he was alone at night. But he tried to keep his feelings hidden as he knew the older man would never want someone looking like him, an abnormality. He didn’t want to get in the way of his brother’s friendship either and didn’t want to be made fun of by the one who holds his heart. He wouldn’t survive that. So, he kept his mouth shut, and it seemed the right thing to do, especially after the things Madara said to him.

 

*~*~*

 

Izuna was healed by his boyfriend, who happened to be one of the best healers in the village. They were a strange couple according to their families, well Izuna couldn’t say he had seen it coming either. Especially after he injured him on the battlefield once. But they left their violent past behind themselves to live free and be together. So it wasn’t strange that Izuna found the younger already in his home when he arrived. Even though Itama was in the hospital minutes ago, he still made it home before Izuna who was too tired to walk faster. They set themselves on the porch for some quiet time with trading kisses and stories. Izuna asked the question that was nowadays always in his mind.

“Was Tobirama always this…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as Itama cut him off.  
“Cold? No, not really. Responsible? Yeah, pretty much.” He would have gone on for like an entire hour if Izuna hadn’t shut him up. Really, he was even worse than Hashirama when it came to heart to mouth filter.  
“I was trying to ask, if he was always this protective. He literally asked me to let him heal me while he had more injuries! What shouldn’t have been there if he hadn’t protected me, by the way.” He looked at the youngest Senju desperately. He was on bad terms with Tobirama for years, it was weird to be protected by him, even if they were sort of friends.

“Yeah, he was. He was kind of the mother for our family after our real mother died. I don’t remember her, I was just a baby when she died. It was always him who looked out for us, even Hashirama depended on him even if he was the older one. Nii-san was very kind towards us but became a bear if anyone tried to harm us. He would have done anything for us.” He told his lover with a nostalgic smile on his lips.  
“Like the time when we all had tea and I accidentally broke my mug. Before our father could come into the kitchen, he shoved his own mug into my hands and stepped beside the broken pieces of the mug. Our father was very angry and made him pick up the sharp pieces with bare hands. I think he still has the cuts from that time. But when I went to apologize for it, he just brushed me off, telling me it was still better than me being hurt. I think it’s because we are precious to him, this could be why he saved you without thinking before it.” He kissed Izuna as the older had a surprised face, really, it wasn’t a secret that Tobirama cared for him, they were friends after all.

“Had things like that happen more than once? Like regularly?” Izuna asked him, after they broke off the sweet kiss. He had a terrible feeling in his gut but needed to know more first before he could come to a conclusion.  
“Yeah, for example you know his face, the three seals are scars, when I was nearly killed, he murdered them one by one before they could have even lifted a finger at me. After we went back home Butsuma hit him for saving me. Then we didn’t see him for days, then he was back with that three scars on his face. His expression was colder than ever, but his hug was still the same.” Izuna was nearly sure what the answer will be, but he still asked.  
“Do you think Tobirama considers Madara as part of his precious people? What would happen if he said something really, really, bad to him, which would leave Tobirama in belief he hurt me, and because of this hurt Madara too?” Itama looked at him as if he was stupid for asking.

“Of course he cares for him. If you would open your eyes you would see that my brother is totally in love with yours.” Oh, that makes everything worse, Izuna knew his brother, he probably shouted the Senju’s head off with striking words. Why couldn’t he get a normal brother who would be able to put two plus two together if it came to the matters of heart?  
“The second part of your question… hmm. I remember when Kawarama died, he was shaken, angry at himself, that he failed him. He didn’t cry like we did with Hashi, he just trained until he couldn’t anymore. He had so much cuts those days and didn’t let anyone to heal them. Said they proved his incapability to protect us, that he let him die. That he had to do that to feel better, to never betray us like that again. He couldn’t get up from the bed after a week, but he still wasn’t satisfied. We had to force him to stay in bed after he fainted during training.” He nearly cried by his own words, the memories were too muchly filled with pain, with not understanding. He climbed into Izuna’s lap before whispering.  
“I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Izuna wholeheartedly agreed. He calmed down the younger man before taking him into his arms and going upstairs and into their bedroom to settle themselves on the bed to sleep. He was worried but knew he can’t do anything while he is this tired. Sleep claimed them both fast, and they cuddled closer to each other in the way just lovers did. They were happy to have the other close.

 

*~*~*

 

Hashirama was in his office when Madara jumped in through the window. One look at his face was enough to stop the usual cheerful greeting. He looked angry but not exactly, as if the rage left and its place was occupied by…guilt? He already had a headache and his best friend hadn’t even opened his mouth yet. He loved him dearly, but he was absolutely horrible when it came to his crush and how to deal with it. And according the state Izuna arrived while Tobirama had seemed unharmed, he had a very good guess of what he did. His suspicions seemed to be proven right when the Uchiha opened his mouth.

“Hashirama, kill me.” Whined Madara. He usually just shouted, but he really needed his best friend to take his life. He never did something this stupid before.  
“Tell me what you did, and I’ll decide if death is enough punishment for it.”  
“I kind of was mean to Tobirama, I mean even meaner than my default setting. I shouted at him, because he wasn’t injured while Izuna was. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but my temper got the better of me.” Hashirama let out a sigh, he knew his friend was an idiot who had a temper of a two years old. He just needed to see reason.

“Had he looked tired? More than usually? Were his face marks not the usual ruby red?” He waited for Madara to think about his questions. While the black-haired man was thinking Hashirama mentally went through all the ways he can torture his friend if Tobi did something because of his words. And knowing his little brother, he most likely did. Before he could decide Madara seemed ready to answer.

“Yeah he did. And it looked kind of duller, I guess.” He looked at Hashirama to explain things to him. Who did it without complaining. When he finished his monologue Madara was taken aback, he didn’t know about these things. He was a bigger idiot than he thought himself to be. He promised to make it up to the white Senju and wanted to go and find him to somehow apologize. but before he could move Hikaku fell into the office. Though he used the door as everybody should.

“Hokage-sama, Madara-sama, he lost consciousness, we were sparring and he just… He has a lot of cuts too, I didn’t know I hit him even once.” He was in panic. It wasn’t hard to tell whom he was talking about. The two friends ran after Hikaku as he showed them the way to where Tobirama was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it' the last chapter, it's full of fluff. It's not exactly what i planned but... it doesn't matter, hope you enjoy it. Feel free to ask any questions. And if you have any Madatobi prompts, I love to write this pairing so bomb me with ideas :D Comments are welcomed

Tobirama was woken by the sun. Which was not quite right. If his memory didn’t play tricks, which usually didn’t happen, he was on one of the training grounds with Hikaku. So, he shouldn’t have woken in a bed. He got up and went downstairs to greet his brothers and Mito, as they were all together in the kitchen. The breakfast was completely normal, if we don’t count the number of how many times Hashirama looked at him. And he was never known as a patient man when it came to his older brother. So after he ate everything on his plate, which was a lot he didn’t realized he was that hungry, he looked at Hashirama with a cold expression.

“What is it, Anija?” Hashirama looked at him so fast he could see the motion when he swallowed. Which made him cough for two minutes straight. The others stayed entirely still. Hashirama eventually managed to speak.  
“Tobi, you were asleep for two entire days! Then you just come down and eat like it was normal. You don’t know how worried we were.” Two days, huh, not really a surprise then, that he was this starved. But that meant one incredibly important thing, he has two days’ worth paperwork in the office waiting for him. Which instantly made him groan, it seemed he was going to have many headaches. Nothing life threatening seemed to happen while he was out because then his brother wouldn’t be this calm. So he just stood up and went to his office, ignoring his older brother’s protests.

The second surprise of the day waited for him in the office. Which was nearly free of paperwork. What already was a miracle. But the real surprise came when he sat down at his desk. On it was a dessert. Everybody knew he hated all sweets. It was suspicious. But as he inspected it from closer, he got a good sniff of its scent. It was a coffee brownie. The only dessert he loved to eat. And it was hard to find a place that sold these. Against his better judgement, he ate it. And it was delicious. He was so blissed out by the taste that he hadn’t even noticed as Madara entered the office. What the other man saw was a sweetly smiling Tobirama who literally purred in satisfaction with coffee cream on his white skin near his mouth with crumbs. He looked adorable, in Madara’s opinion.

The other surprise of that day was revealed after the Uchiha left their shared office. After a day that had seemed way too quiet compared to the fact that he spent the whole day near the older man. He was left alone in the even quieter and lonelier office as the Nara Clan Head’s brother came by to deliver some important document. It was important enough to keep him there with the other man for nearly two hours, which shouldn’t have been that bad, cause the Nara was highly intelligent talking partner, but he needed to focus entirely on the delivered files, and then needed to make arrangements because of it, which meant ordering the ones who were still in the Tower to do some plus work. He didn’t like it in the slightest, and the Nara always watched him. It was uncomfortable. But he managed everything in the end. As they went on their separate ways, he went back to the office to place everything back in order. When he stepped into it, his attention was caught by a little message on his desk he hadn’t noticed before. He immediately recognized the handwriting, and the meaning behind it too. It was a simple ‘I’m sorry.’ by Madara. He couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. He folded the paper neatly and went home, where he put it into one of his favorite books, so he can always find it.

These little surprises just didn’t stop. There were days when he got a coffee the exact way he drinks it, or his favorite dish just turned up out of nowhere when he was hungry around lunch time. And he always found a little message from Madara too. He started to believe that the older man might be interested in him. Which he shouldn’t be. At least that was what he told himself even when his heart always started racing when he caught glimpse of the piece of papers and carried each one home. His book was full of them. The only thig that irritated him was the fact that the Uchiha never said anything. Sure, they were back to bickering the way they were before the accident, but Madara seemed to be more distant. And the Nara – Shikaku – always came to their office to bother him with every little thing. So what came next shouldn’t have surprised him.

It was before his lunch break that the Nara came into their office. Asking him for advice, that ought to be spoken in a more private place. As it was his break, he hadn’t wanted to let it be wasted, so they went into a nearby café. Tobirama waited patiently till their order arrived and then raised a single eyebrow at his companion. The other got the message as he started speaking.  
“My brother wants me to have an arranged marriage.” He couldn’t say more, as he looked at Tobirama’s face, that told a lot of things, mostly bewilderment. He composed himself quickly, before speaking.  
“I don’t see a problem with it, if the spouse seems to be fitting for you, and your clan. And if you want to talk about the matters of heart you should go to Hashirama or even Itama. This subject doesn’t have anything to do with me.” He stated the fact icily. Which made Shikaku blush. What an odd reaction.  
“I know, but it has everything with you. Because I cannot marry a woman when I already chose myself who would suit me.” And with that he made the most idiotic thing in his entire life. He bent over the table and kissed the white-haired man. It was held only for a second as Tobirama teared himself away. His eyes were full of icy fury, as he grabbed the Nara by his neck.  
“Try it again and I’ll torture you until you beg for death.”

Tobirama hadn’t known but Madara was spying on them from the start. And he was furious at the Nara. - How dare he kiss HIS Senju?! – And turned on by Tobi’s deathly voice. He was blushing like a teenage girl in the sight of her crush. He hadn’t even tried to stop himself from standing up and approaching the other men. He grabbed Tobi and kissed him. The other froze down for a second as his brain went into overdrive when he understood who is kissing him, then he melted into the kiss. This time Madara was the one to broke up the kiss to sneer at the Nara. ‘He is mine’ his eyes flickered into his Sharingan to make his point unalterable.

It was their first kiss in their relationship, but not the last, many followed it, as they found the way to be together and still be themselves. Even the hard questions were faced. Like Tobirama’s scars on his face. That conversation happened at a night in their new home, after they decided to move in together. Tobi was making himself a very comfortable pillow of Madara’s chest when the older man asked the question. He traced his fingers on the lines and quietly asked.

“What does these mean?” When it left his mouth Tobirama went rigid for a second then relaxed against him again.  
“They mean that I’m not Clan heir, each line is for betraying an important thing in my father’s eyes. This…” He moved Madara’s finger to his left cheek. “is for betraying the clan. And this one, on my other cheek is for betraying the Clan head.”  
“And this one?” Madara asked as he caressed his face and thumbed his chin.  
“That one is for betraying my family. All three were made by my father’s hands, after I saved Itama. I was never ashamed of them, I think of them as rewards that show off that I was able to protect someone precious to me.” He told the truth, he always wore them with proudness, as he does all the other scars, he got for protecting others. His honesty of his words must have startled his lover as the older man just shook his head at him, tilted his face towards himself and kissed him. All that left his mouth was a simple ‘I love you’ while they kept kissing.

Even when they truly settled down to sleep Tobi’s words haven’t left his head. He didn’t want the Senju to be hurt because of him.  
“Promise me, that you won’t let yourself be injured in spite of me nit getting hurt.” He demanded. But the other was already half-asleep and could just murmur his answer.  
“No promises” And he was out. Madara just rolled his eyes at his Tobirama. Kissed his forehead, wrapped his arms around the younger one.  
“Then I’ll protect you. No harm will find you while you are beside me. I’ll follow you anywhere, remember it well Tobi.” He promised his sleeping lover before sleep claimed him too. Both were stubborn protectors who found their perfect match in someone who would be willing to fight the entire hell for them. Sure, their love isn’t easy or filled with butterflies, but it is just as perfect for them. It was proved in the way they slept entangled in each other with little smiles on their faces.


End file.
